<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хада by ignivomousBard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902003">Хада</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignivomousBard/pseuds/ignivomousBard'>ignivomousBard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignivomousBard/pseuds/ignivomousBard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Молодой Хада в преддверии Праздника цветения.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хада</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящается саппорт аккаунтам в Твиттере &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Праздник цветения был совсем близко и деревня бурлила жизнью как никогда, заставляя шевелиться даже самых ленивых и не заинтересованных в празднованиях людей.<br/>
Хада всегда был в центре событий и чужого внимания даже тогда, когда тихое родное поселение не волновали подготовки к народным гуляниям. Но когда на порог его собственного дома вступала та самая предпраздничная суета, молодой парень почти не появлялся дома.<br/>
Он бежал по главной улице, босой и счастливый, с яркими фиолетовыми цветами, вплетенными в черные косы. Слышал, как за спиной свистели и возмущались все, кого Хада случайно задевал или увлекал в мимолетный танец, заходясь в хохоте. Лица людей пылали, порой от недовольства, а порой и от смущения, когда в его украшенные золотыми браслетами руки попадали молодые девушки или юноши.<br/>
Посреди главой улицы уже стояла сцена для будущего спектакля и Хада поспешил к ней, отпуская очередную девицу, одаривая ее улыбкой на прощание. Лицо той вспыхнуло, но парень уже забирался на сцену, забыв про нее, путаясь в ткани юбок, что заменяли ему привычные мужские шаровары.<br/>
На сцене была лишь парочка музыкантов, лениво наигрывающих мелодию для постановки и Хада окрикнул их, пробуждая от полу-дремы. </p><p>Шум толпы прорезала музыка, заставляя людей останавливаться и смотреть на виднеющуюся среди чужих голов сцену. На ней кто-то танцевал, в огнище ярких красок и ворохе юбок.<br/>
Люди то замирали, разглядывая танцора, то двигались дальше, не обращая больше внимания, то двигались ближе, будто мотыльки на яркий огонь ночной лампы.<br/>
А Хада продолжал танцевать, звеня браслетами и сверкая цветами в волосах, задирая юбки и оголяя смуглые худые ноги. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>